1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a body frame that leans and two wheels that are aligned in a left-and-right direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Patent Publication No. 2012/007819 describes a vehicle including a body frame that leans and two wheels that are aligned in a left-and-right direction.
In general, the vehicle including the body frame that leans and the two wheels that are aligned in the left-and-right direction is a vehicle that turns with the body frame leaning from a vertical direction. More specifically, the body frame leans to the right of the vehicle when the vehicle turns right, whereas when the vehicle turns left, the body frame leans to the left of the vehicle. In the vehicle including the body frame that leans and the two wheels that are aligned in the left-and-right direction, a distance defined between the two wheels that are aligned in the left-and-right direction of the body frame is narrower than that of a general four-wheeled vehicle so as to ensure that the body frame leans as required. The vehicle including the two wheels that are aligned in the left-and-right direction and the body frame that leans is a vehicle that is compact in size in the left-and-right direction.
In the vehicle including the body frame that leans and the two wheels that are aligned in the left-and-right direction described in International Patent Publication No. 2012/007819, a disc brake device is provided on each of the two wheels.
A right brake device includes a right brake disc that is supported on a right wheel and a right brake caliper that is supported on a suspension device. The right brake caliper includes a right-right brake pad that is brought into contact with a right surface of the right brake disc and a right-left brake pad that is brought into contact with a left surface of the right brake disc.
A left brake device includes a left brake disc that is supported on a left wheel and a left brake caliper that is supported on a suspension device. The left brake caliper includes a left-right brake pad that is brought into contact with a right surface of the left brake disc and a left-left brake pad that is brought into contact with a left surface of the left brake disc.